Dear, PC
by briknowsbest
Summary: -Miley's POV- She was writing the email, the one she needed to write. He was her Prince Charming, one that she hadn't seen for three years. First fanfic, and I legit suck at summaries -Miley&Nick-


**-****Authors note- First fanfiction, over hurrr? Haha, I'd appreciate if you commented. Oh, and Nick is Demi's twin and Joe and Miley are siblings. :)**

Hey!

It feels like forever since we've been in contact, three years I believe. You know, a lot has changed in three years. Do you remember our senior year of high school? You were the captain of the baseball team, star player, ya know? You were that one guy, you know there's always that one guy, that all the girls want. You had the looks, the brains, the body and you were a natural athlete. Yet, you only had eyes for one girl, and that girl was me. Why? I have no idea, in fact… I once thought you were playing with my feelings, until that one night.

It was movie night, the ones we had every other Saturday. It was you, me and Demi, I think Joe was sick that night and couldn't make it. Demi was perkier than her usual self and picked quite possibly the worst movie I've ever seen in my life, one that she fell asleep in the middle of. Leaving you and I by ourselves, we went outside to look at the stars. You turned on your iPod and the music spilled out onto the back porch. It was our song, well that's what I call it now, at the time it was just one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard. You said it reminded you of me, and I choked back a gasp. _They call her love, love, love, love, love. She is love and she is all I need._ If there were any way to be told that my best friend, whom I was in love with, loved me back, that would be it. The crisp city air, the smell of the salty ocean, the stars illuminating the world, I can still feel, see and smell it. You walked over to me and hugged me, wrapped me in your solid, warm embrace. We danced and danced, holding each other and that's when I knew, we really had something, something special.

We always had a special relationship, even though Demi and I were best friends. You're her twin, it was inevitable that we would be around each other a lot, and we were but we got close. We became best friends and somewhere between the five hour phone calls, the ridiculous instant messages, the sweet text messages and the amazing time that was spent between us, I found myself falling in love. For three years I kept it inside, it was you who told me. With the use of music, the one thing that we would always butt heads about. _I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me with no music playing. I remember those simple things, I remember till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget… the memory I want to forget… is goodbye. _

I remember the first day we met, it was June 11th, 2006, one of the best days of my life. You were wearing this ridiculous looking purple polo with a striped shirt underneath. You basically looked like a hot mess, but little 13 year old me thought you were the most gorgeous thing ever. Demi hasn't changed much, has she? She's still that same girl that crashed into that fateful day at that charity fundraiser that your Mom was hosting. That girl still hasn't stopped going, full speed ahead, all the time. Her and Joe really are perfect for each other, which is another thing, your sister and my brother are pretty much attached at the hip and we never see each other. But hey, what can you do? I know what happened, a damn storm happened, a storm they call college, who needs education? (Note my sarcasm, please).

College, that was our downfall, I chose Columbia while you chose Dartmouth. We tried, we really did… didn't we? Or did we not try hard enough? These are the questions that haunt me at night, when I dream of your face, your voice and reminisce on the old days. I truly do miss you and I don't think I've ever stopped loving you. _It's been the longest winter without you, I didn't know where to turn to._ I think I'll stop quoting songs now… Do me a favor, when you get this email, please call me. I have a feeling that both of us need some closure, or who knows, maybe something will end up happened. You know what they say, true love never dies. I think I'll go watch some old videos that Demi put up on YouTube, those were the days, huh?

Love, Smiley.

**-Author's note- Epic fail? I know. -face palm- This is actually something I turned in for English but I changed the names. Hey! I got a 100 on it! :) What about some comments? ;) haha, please? I'm a review whore, I can tell already.**

**xoxo Brianna.  
**


End file.
